


Sneaky/Dom Suga Headcanons

by RaeNic18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18
Summary: Brought to you by a request - How about a Koushi Sugawara X Reader, anything, where the reader and Suga are at the sexy stage of their relationship, and he suprises her by being a very Dominant partner!! A predator and prey, type sexy😳😳😏😏
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Kudos: 30





	Sneaky/Dom Suga Headcanons

  * Suga just strikes me as a sneaky B and he make sure that he always has eyes on you
  * No matter how crowded the room might be or if it’s just the two of you. He will be watching you like a hawk
  * You don’t notice it when you first start dating because he does it a bit more slyly
  * But once the two of you have been together long enough he makes it a point to make sure that you are seeing him staring at you
  * He wants to see your cheeks darken and you shift your weight on your feet
  * He wonders how much he can get you going with just his stare alone


  * But he won’t ever have a mean facial expression or anything like that
  * If anything, he’s giving you a sweet and loving smile when you catch him staring
  * Only YOU can see the desire in his eyes as he stares at you, almost like he’s undressing you with those pupils of his
  * The moment he has you alone you’re damn right that you’re going to be pinned up against the wall
  * His hands in yours with your fingers laced together
  * Sometimes your arms are pinned to your sides or sometimes they’re above your head
  * Only for his knee to be conveniently placed between your legs
  * His thigh coming up to push against your core
  * He lives for the way you gasp when he’s pushing against you
  * His face moving to your neck and whispering things about how he’s going to take you and how his hands will map out every single inch of your body
  * His voice is so silky too _OMG_
  * _~~Just his voice alone is enough to get you dripping for him~~_
  * When he moves his hand into your pants he’d press against your clothed core and feel the wetness through your panties
  * _“Already this wet? We haven’t even started~”_
  * With things getting heated and one thing leading to another he’d be the kind of guy to fuck you missionary style just so he can watch your face contort for him 
  * He’d keep making remarks about how good you feel and how good you look under him 
  * Saying that you’re his and his alone, (of course consensually)
  * _And you live for hearing him saying such words_
  * He loves to hear you begging and pleading for _~~more, harder, please Koushi~~_
  * Then when its all over he would be the best at aftercare, taking care of anything you need and helping you clean up
  * A possible bath afterwards so he can hold you tight against him with the warm water relaxing both of your spent bodies even more.




End file.
